


Break It Up, Will You?

by gold_sakura



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Modern AU, boyfriends to the rescue, getting into fights for cuddles, jean being a dork, makes perfect sense, marco and eren being oblivious, sort of a bit of eremin, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_sakura/pseuds/gold_sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure, it has always been a fun pastime for Jean to annoy the hell out of Eren. The fights were always worth it, but Jean knew the aftermath had its rewards as well, especially since Marco would be the one calming him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break It Up, Will You?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here I am with another short drabble. Thank you to unmasked-tomatoes on tumblr for letting me write this based on their prompt, which can be found using the link right here: http://unmasked-tomatoes.tumblr.com/post/84996088218/imagine-jean-purposefully-getting-into-fights-with  
> I won't ramble like I usually do and I hope you enjoy reading!

Jean rushed out the door when his math class ended. He was no longer afraid to leave before anyone else; he had learned how to avoid his teacher’s stern stare and his peers' questioning looks. He had to be prompt in meeting Jaeger in the hallway before that fucker left to the cafeteria. Knowing that Eren got pissed each time he got out of his history class just made Jean’s task easier to accomplish.

    Bumping into the occasional student, Jean made sure not to slow down his pace. He only laughed and smirked when he heard a thread of insults, possibly threats, come his way. Soon enough, Jean had reached his destination: Eren’s locker. It had no occupant yet since Jean had arrived a bit early, but that wasn’t important. Just a few more seconds and things would go exactly as planned.

    Then the next few seconds passed and there was still no sight of Eren. Jean bit his lip impatiently. _Typical of that brat to be fucking late_ , he thought. By the time the cocky brunette finally appeared, Jean was more than ready to confront his rival.

    “Finally show your shitty mug, eh Jaeger?” Jean slammed the locker next to Eren’s.

    “The hell do you want Kirschstein?” Eren growled.

    “Hey, hey now. Can’t a guy just say hello?”

    “Not when that guy has a horseface like yours.”

    Jean put his hand over his heart. “Ouch. The insult is worse since it’s coming from an ugly fuck like you.”

    Eren turned to glare at Jean.

    “Heh, can’t deny the truth, can you?” Jean grinned.

    “No, it’s not that retard. I just can’t believe I’m still talking to you.” Eren closed his locker and tried to leave. However, Jean reacted too quickly and blocked his path.

    “Who said we were done talking?”

    “I did.”

    “Did you? All I heard was you being a little bitch.”

    “I’m not a bitch-”

    “Oh yes you are. You’re the puppy who can’t do anything without Armin and Mikasa. I bet you’re thinking of calling them right now.”

    “I can take care of myself and I most certainly can deal with your punk ass.” Jean chuckled at the sight of Eren’s shoulders tensing up.

    “I don’t believe you,” Jean sang. “If you call this dealing with me, then you are doing a shit job, Jaeger.”

    Eren clenched his fists. “Will you let me-”

    “Nah, don’t feel like it.”

    Eren lowered his head. “Let me explain-”

    “Don’t need it. I already know you’re a pussy.”

    Eren began trembling. “Shut the fuck-”

    Jean bared his teeth. He snarled before saying the magic words. “Make me.”

    “YOU’RE FUCKING DEAD!”

    Lost in his adrenaline rush, Eren blindly threw the first punch. Jean leaned to the left and easily dodged the attack. Eren yelled when he realized he had missed. His next attempts came together with no pauses; the flurry of fists kept aiming at Jean’s face. Jean still managed to block most of them, and the ones that did make contact only grazed him.

    Jean took a quick peek at the sudden crowd of curious onlookers. Most of them had worried or excited expressions. Jean assumed they were the ones who didn’t know that this was a daily occurrence for these two teens. Jean was trying to stay defensive, but it was difficult keeping his anger in. He stared at Eren, his eyes resembling turquoise flames. His brows were furrowed, completely perfecting the scowl the brunette had set into his face. Even when Eren was mad, he had an aura of pride surrounding Jean deemed people like him worthy punching bags.

    Despite his best efforts to restrain himself, Jean felt his fist rise above his head. One punch could settle all of this…

    “Eren!”

    “Jean!”

    Jean immediately recognized those high pitched voices. They were just in time too. A small boy appeared behind Eren,  grabbing the enraged brunette by the waist. With blond hair and bright blue eyes, a panicked expression suited Armin’s soft features, at least in Jean’s opinion. Even as Eren was being dragged away from the scene, he cursed and struggled to break free. His wild nature practically urged Jean to follow him.

    Jean was about to oblige his carnal instincts, but stopped when he felt hands snake up his chest. He waited long enough for this to happen. Jean had thought of the current pressure immobilizing him as he ran out of his classroom. He had imagined the warmth that calmed his own flames of anger as he rushed through the hallway. He had calculated how long he should tease Eren before the concerned boy behind him would show up to see him and Eren fighting. Jean’s plans to be held back never failed.

    “Jean, please calm down!”

    Marco’s low breath brushed against Jean’s ear; it sent shivers all over his body. Marco was still holding him pretty lightly compared to other times he had held Jean. This was unsatisfactory for Jean; he had to continue the act.

    “But fucking Jaeger-” Jean wriggled in Marco’s grasp. “That fucker-” He silently thanked the gods when Marco’s arms closed the small distance between them. He felt the freckled boy’s strong chest on his back. Their bodies fit together perfectly now that they had been put in this situation countless times. Jean appreciated the pats of reassurance he received from Marco’s gentle hand.

    “Forget about Eren. I know you don’t like him-”

    “I fucking hate him.” Jean struggled more to feel his arms rub against Marco’s biceps.

    “But you can’t afford to get in trouble with the principal again. You have gotten a few warnings about your behavior already. I don’t think he will give you a warning if he catches you this time.”

    “Like I give a shit.” _Good. Keep acting like an asshole_ , Jean thought.

    Marco lowered his chin on Jean’s shoulder. “I know you don’t care much, but I do. Please stop.” Jean relaxed when Marco’s voice rumbled near his collarbone.

    “But, Marco, I just need one more minute to kick his ass.” Jean feigned making a bigger attempt to free his arms. A little more opposition couldn’t hurt.

    “ _Jean_.” With Marco’s adorable whine and his cheek soothing Jean’s clenched jaw, Jean finally relented.

    “Alright, you win Freckles.” Jean sighed when the irresistible contact Marco had brought left him. It never did quite last as long as Jean wanted to, but he had to make this whole scenario seem as realistic as possible. At least this wouldn’t be the last time Jean would be getting into a fight.

    Before turning to face Marco, Jean glanced at Eren’s situation. Armin was still in the process of bringing reason to the stubborn brat. Mikasa had also appeared to bring more physical support. If Jean could explain how the scene looked like, he would definitely say that Eren was a fucking nutjob. After all, a nurse was holding him down with all her might and his therapist was sure giving him a stern lecture. He laughed mentally at his own crazy imagination.

    Jean wondered if he would ever tell Eren that he was merely a way for him to get closer to Marco. He quickly disregarded the idea; there was no way in hell that this plan would process well in Eren’s dense brain. Just as Jean was about to look away, Armin flashed him a knowing smile. His eyes went from staring at Jean, then to Marco, and finally back to Jean again. Jean should have known that Armin would be the first one to see through his facade.

    “Fucking Arlert.”

    “What did you say?” Jean turned to see a very confused Marco. His breathing was also very laboured; Jean noted that he had to be less aggressive the next time he attempted this kind of stunt.

    “Nothing, Marco.” He opted to scratch the back of his head to look nonchalant. “Let’s go before I change my mind about Jaeger.”

    Jean and Marco were halfway from reaching the cafeteria when Marco ruffled the other’s hair. Jean unconsciously leaned into the touch. “You really got to stop these childish fights with Eren. How many times have you guys gotten in trouble this year?”

    Jean was honestly trying to remember, but couldn’t put an exact number to this question. His memories of the aftermath of each fight clouded his thoughts. “A lot.”

    “Wrong. Too many times would be the correct answer. I know how tempting it is for you to fight Eren,” _Oh, you have no idea_ , Jean thought. “But I need you to behave more often. Can you try and do that for me?”

    Jean smiled when Marco nudged his shoulder. “Of course Marco. I’ll try.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, if you have any comments or anything you would like to say, you can comment on here or message me on tumblr; my url is gold-sakura.  
> Side Note: I love Eren, honest. (blame Jean for all the insults)  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
